Starlight
by Sakura the Cookie Monster
Summary: Sora remembers a precious moment while at Neverland. Sora-Riku shounen-ai.


TITLE: Starlight  
  
AUTHOR: Sakura the Cookie Monster  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: The standard disclaimers apply. You don't need me to write them over for you again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey! It's full of stars..," I hear Goofy say in astonishment, looking at the sky above him like a lost child. I like Goofy. He's friendly and I like his innocence.  
  
"Of course it is, you big galoot. It's called the night sky," Donald replied sarcastically. He always seemed to ruin moments like this with that stupid big beak of his.  
  
"H'yuk! Hey Sora, isn't it pretty here?"  
  
"It sure is, Goofy. It sure is..," I replied, looking up at the sky in wonder.  
  
The thousands of stars in the night shine brightly in the sky as I flew around the Clock Tower with Donald and Goofy by my side. I had just used the keyblade once again to lock the keyhole of this world. Neverland really was such a great place and I wasn't ready to go back on the Gummi Ship just yet. However, I felt a chilling darkness in my heart and I knew why. It was because I missed Kairi and Riku.  
  
For many years, Riku, Kairi, and I had always wished that we could fly in the night sky together on a night just like this. But now, this doesn't feel as wonderful as it should have. Even with silly Goofy and stupid Donald by my side, it doesn't feel great to be here now. I wanted Riku and Kairi by my side. It just doesn't feel as magical without them.  
  
Especially without Riku.  
  
"G'hyuk! Wheeeeeeeeee!", I hear Goofy shout out in excitement as he takes a major plunge downward, zooming through the air at a breathtaking speed.  
  
"Goofy, you stupid dog! Get back here," commanded Donald as I witness him following Goofy in frustration. Sometimes I think that Donald should just get laid.  
  
Slipping from their view, I sit at the Clock Tower, watching Donald chase after Goofy in an exercise of futility. But my mind wanders to precious memories on Destiny Island. I blush when I think about this one memory.  
  
Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, Kairi, and I were playing spin the bottle one day. It was just a regular game, until I spun the bottle and watched it land on Riku. My whole life, at that point, seems to revolve around him. Usually, whenever it landed on someone of the same sex, we would just give each other an innocent kiss on the cheek. It was the only rule that we all agreed on.  
  
Riku broke the rule that day, giving me a kiss on the lips with the intensity of a fireworks explosion. I couldn't help but groan when I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, bringing the kiss deeper. I closed my eyes, enjoying it. It had felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time.  
  
When Riku pulled away, I ran off with a blush on my face and my whole body trembling in both fear and need. I could hear Wakka yelling at Riku for breaking that one sacred rule. I didn't understand why he was so angry at the time. After all, I was only thirteen. Puberty had just begun for me that year.  
  
I fell upon the sand and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful that night. Just like it was right now.  
  
"Hey Sora," I heard Riku say, standing over me and blocking my view of the stars. He followed me here after Wakka had cursed at him as though he committed a sin. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"...I don't know," I replied, not knowing how I was supposed to feel about it. A part of me wanted Riku to kiss me again while another part was hesitant of letting him near me again.  
  
He lied down on the sand and brushed my bangs away in a gentle motion, looking into my eyes with a slight smile. I blushed once again, breathing heavily as I gazed into his sea green eyes. My lips were trembling in anticipation.  
  
"Sora..," he whispered faintly as he kissed me again, licking my lips tenderly. My eyes were staring at him in utter shock and confusion, not sure of what I should be doing. His hands had sand covering his palms. The mixture of Riku caressing my cheek and the ocean water smell made me dizzy. I was caught up in the moment, totally unaware of everything around me.  
  
"Hey Sora! Help me catch Goofy. He just won't quit diving and rising like a fool," demanded Donald, breaking my train of thought. I couldn't help but glare at him. If he weren't useful, I would've used his feathers to stuff my pillows right now.  
  
So, I stretched my arms and jumped off the clock tower, flying after Goofy. I needed him to come back from his flying high so that I could find Riku. After that, I would take him back here so that I could have one more mind-blowing kiss with him. This time, it would be in the heavens, underneath the beautiful starlight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this at random while taking a break from another story that I was writing. This was for my friend, Steph-chan. She's a big Sora/Riku fan and I wanted to write a little KH fluff for her.  
  
Comments, flames, and constructive criticisms are welcome. 


End file.
